10 Ways to annoy Vampire Kisses Charcters
by ToFearDeathNever
Summary: Okay so I just wanted to let you in on all the things you can do to annoy our dear Vampires, Vampire lovers, Soccer-Snobs, etc. Have fun.
1. Ten ways to annoy Jameson

**10 Ways to Annoy Jameson**

I don't own Vampire Kisses, nor do I own any other references that may be found in the story.

_Well I've been reading all these "ways to annoy" parodies and it gave me an idea; Why not annoy our good butler friend Jameson. Have fun and be sure to review with ideas of your own!_

1. Switch his steak dinner with Alexander's when he isn't looking.

2. Knock on the door and ask to borrow the Sterling's sun block.

3. Steal his vacuum cleaner.

4. Follow him around the house while he's cleaning, saying "YOU MISSED A SPOT. YOU MISSED A SPOT"

5. Buy him Men's Rogaine Foam for his birthday.

6. Follow him around singing "buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, anything what's slick sir, soon sprouts curls!" in a British accent. _Courtesy of Toby from Sweeney Todd_

7. Stand behind him and ask where to find the magical erasers, and then when he turns around say "Sorry sir, from the back I could've sworn you were Mr. Clean."

8. Follow him around singing "Jameson and Ruby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

9. Demand that he sing the Care Bears song to help you go to sleep.

10. Secretly sign him up for ballet lessons.

_Okay sorry guys. All these suck. I'll try harder and chapter two won't be so craptastic. I'll use Trevor, he's much easier to annoy. Poor Jameson is too nice. _


	2. Ten ways to annoy Trevor

10 Ways to Annoy Trevor

I don't own Vampire Kisses, nor do I own any other references that may be found in the story.

_Okay, Trevor's turn!_

Mention his undying love for Raven.

Hide his soccer ball

Get him nude in a forest, then attach his clothing to your locker, piece by piece, with little embarrassing notes attached ( sound familiar?)

Insist on teaching him how to play the tuba.

Replace his shampoo with black hair dye.

Hide all of his clothes and replace them with tutus and leotards.

Piss in his soccer cleats.

Hum the Imperial March from Star Wars every time he walks down the hallway.

Turn his soccer snob buddies against him.

Buy him a pink sparkly vibrator for Christmas.

_Okay these weren't good either. I'm working on it though. Sorry guys. _


	3. Ten ways to annoy Raven

10 Ways to Annoy Raven

I do not own Vampire Kisses or any other references I may make to books, movies, etc so please don't sue me!

_Okay so let's annoy the crap out of Raven, shall we?_

Replace her Count Chocula with Coco puffs.

Dye all of her clothes hot pink.

Bleach her hair while she's sleeping.

Sign her and Billy up for a sibling's camp for an entire summer.

Put her name on the cheerleading sign up list.

Steal her father's best tennis racket and then don't give it back until she gets a job and pays back all the money to her dad. (Sound familiar?)

Shave Nightmare's fur off.

Buy her a Barbie Dream House for her birthday.

Buy her a Gucci purse for Christmas.

Put a sign on her back that says "I LOVE TREVOR MITCHELL!"


	4. Ten ways to annoy Alexander

10 Ways to Annoy Alexander

I do not own Vampire Kisses or any other references I may make to books, movies, etc so please don't sue me!

_Okay time for our little vampish friend to get some._

1. Ask him to go to the tanning salon with you.

2. Shave his luscious hair.

3. Offer him spaghetti with extra garlic.

4. Buy him Enzyme for his birthday.

5. Ask him if he's so tough why is he afraid of the light?

6. Wake him up at nine in the morning announcing that "I MADE WAFFLES FOR BREAKFAST!"

7. Fill his coffin with itching powder.

8. Vandalize his portraits of Raven. (Only do this if you want to die!)

9. Replace his coffin with a pink frilly canopy bed.

10. Replace his blood with Kool Aid.


	5. Ten ways to annoy Billy Boy

10 Ways to Annoy Billy Boy

I don't own Vampire Kisses or any other references.

_Oh, where have you been, Billy Boy, Billy Boy? Oh, where have you been, Charming Billy?_ _ I have been to seek a wife, she's the joy of my life, but she's a young thing and cannot leave her mother._

1. Follow him around singing the Billy Boy song at the top of your lungs.

2. Call him Nerd Boy.

3. Hide his comic books, microscope, and other nerd gear.

4. Insist on giving him a makeover using Raven's make-up.

5. Try to get him interested in sports.

6. Follow him around calling him "white Steve Urkel"

7. Tease him about his action figure collection.

8. Replace his nerd clothes with Justin Bieber gear.

7. Throw him a Barbie themed Birthday Party.

8. Beat his score in speed math.

9. Break his glasses.

10. Disarrange his constellation map.

_Well that was a helpful chapter on how to annoy Billy. Please review. Suggestions are always accepted and very helpful. _


	6. Ten more ways to annoy Raven

10 More Ways to Annoy Raven

I do not own Vampire Kisses or any other references I may make to books, movies, etc so please don't sue the creepy fangirl you mean legal jerko peoples! 

_Okay honestly Raven is just so easy to annoy that she needs another chapter. I may do this from time to time when good pranks pop in my head. _

1. Compare her to Bella Swan.

2. Ask her to let you see Alexander sparkle.

3. Steal her goth gear, forcing her to wear the clothes mommy got her when she had to get a job in book one.

4. Pay Trevor Mitchell to hug her every twenty minutes.

5. Paint her room pink.

6. Give her a vibrator and a picture of Becky as a prank.

7. Look at Alexander. (Only works if you're female or gay.)

8. Ask her if Alexander's butt got all saggy from age. _Courtesy of 'Vampires Suck'_

9. Take a picture of her first thing in the morning.

10. Give her mother 20,000 dollars to re-do her room.


	7. Ten ways to annoy Jagger

10 Ways to Annoy Jagger

I do not own Vampire Kisses or any other references I may make to books, movies, etc so please don't sue the creepy fangirl you mean legal jerko peoples! 

_Okay it's Jagger time!_

1. Scrape the stickers off his coffin.

2. Piss in the gas tank of his hearse.

3. Replace his shampoo with honey.

4. Draw a funny mustache on his face while he's sleeping.

5. Nail his coffin shut while he's in it.

6. Duct tape him to the ceiling.

7. Make a reference to him "eating people" (And I don't mean drinking their blood.)

8. Hire a group of male strippers to dance around his coffin when he wakes up.

9. Call him 'Jaggy- Kins' every time you speak to him.

10. Take him to a Hannah Montana concert for his birthday.


	8. Ten ways to annoy Luna

10 Ways to Annoy Luna

1. Steal her Scare Bear collection

2. Kiss Alexander in front of her (this will also work on Raven)

3. Call her emo (she totally is)

4. Turn all the pink in her wardrobe to red

5. Paint her hair rainbow

6. Call her "Jagger's little helper"

7. Remind her that she lost her man to a reject who can't even pass gym class (sad but true)

8. Call her a bad driver (don't ask, bad inside joke but she totally is one)

9. Cover her coffin with Jonas Brother stickers

10. Remove the stickers and replace with a barney paint job


End file.
